global_ultimate_wrestling_fannonfanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Joe Anix
Character name is... Joe Anix, Is A New Zealand Born Professional Wrestler and A Current Contracted Wrestler For NJPW. Known For His Near Seven Foot Height and Refusal To Conform To Pro Wrestling Norms and Story Lines, Joe Anix Is The Current NEVER Openweight Champion, Having Defeated KENTA At The 2023 G1 Climax. Background Early Career and History First International Success WWE (NXT) Breakout Debut Refusal To Conform First Real Victory WWE (RAW) Championship Reigns After A Hit Success In NXT As The North American Champion, Joe Anix Debuted On RAW Where He Was Still NXT North American Champion, and Began A Road To The United States Championship and The Prestige In Being The First Oceanic and New Zealand Born Wrestler To Hold The Title. Career Crossroads "I Need To Get Something Off My Chest. As Some Of You Know, I Recently Reached Out To A Friend Of Mine On Twitter Offering Him Help In His Situation Regardless Of My Contract Here, But I Never Expected He'd Accept. He Did. In All My Time Here, I Have Refused To Conform To Norms and I've Always Said I'd Honor My Commitments, Now However, I Find Myself With Two Problems. My Friend, A Man I Went To School With, Who Helped Me Get Noticed Is In Trouble and I Offered Help Which has Been Accepted, My Other Problem Is That I'm Under A Contract Here In The WWE Where I Am Legally Unable To Do What I Promised Because I Signed Said Contract.....You Know, Growing Up, My Father Was Dead For All I Knew, What I Did Know Was He Got My Mom Pregnant at Sixteen, and Spent Most Of My Life In Jail Or In Police Lockup. I Didn't Meet Him Until I Was Ten Years Old, When I Did I Felt Complete. Now Though I Have To Be Honest, The Man Who Raised Me, A Man I Betrayed Time and Time Again, But Always Forgave Me When He Had Every Reason To Have Me Sent To Share A Cell With My Father, He Taught Me To Be An Honorable Man, But When I Told Him I Wanted To Be A Pro Wrestler, He Said If I Did He'd Disown Me. And He Did, But What Hurts More Than That Is That, If I Don't Honor The Promise I Made To My Friend, I Might As Well Be Pissing On My Grandfather's Grave....It Breaks My Heart, But I Have No Choice But To...." Joe Anix To The Crowd Of RAW Post Wrestlemania After Friend and Fellow Wrestler Jayden Storm, Then Signed To New Japan Pro-Wrestling (NJPW), Reached Out On Twitter For A Potential Tag-Team Partner In The Face Of The Odds Stacked Against Him, Joe Anix Offered Himself As A Partner Irregardless Of His WWE Contract. Not Expecting Storm To Actually Pick Him, Joe Was Surprised That His Friend Actually Did, and Was Presented A Problem. Following Wrestlemania 2021 Where He Won The Title, While Still Holding The North American Title, Anix On The Following RAW Episode, Revealed Circumstances Of His Upbringing, A First For The Notoriously Private Man. Brought To Tears Due To His Conflicted Heart, Where On The One Hand, He Had Given His Word To Help His Friend, While On The Other Hand, He Had Commitments To Fulfill In WWE. This Prompted COO and Semi-Retired Wrestler Triple HHH To Lead A Cadre Of Superstars Out To Ringside, and Offer A Way Out. Knowing How Much He Valued Honor, and How His Autism Prevented Him From Differentiating Fake From Real In A Heated Moment, Triple HHH Declared The Monday Night Wars Were Back and That Anix Would Be Their General. Anix Would Respond That He Couldn't Ask Them To Do So, Triple HHH Said He Wasn't, They Were Offering. WWE Pro-Wrestling Invasion WWE-NJPW The First Stop Of The WWE Invasion Of Pro-Wrestling Was NJPW, Where Anix's Friend Jayden Storm Was Facing The Intercontinental Champion, Jay White, A Fellow New Zealand Born Wrestler and The Leader Of The Bullet Club.Seeking To Make Headlines, Anix Recruited Former NJPW and Bullet Club Talent To His Invasion Team. Finn Balor, AJ Styles, Adam Cole, and AEW's The Young Bucks Joined The Invasion Of NJPW. Behind the scenes If there's anything you'd like to say that's not derived from episodes, but maybe comes from interviews that actors or crew gave, use this section. | |[[Category:Characters]]||}} Category:Male Category:Males Category:Male's Category:Hardcore Wrestlers Category:WWE Wrestlers Category:WWE Alumni Category:WWE United States Champions Category:New Age Warlords Category:Ragnockae136 Category:Ragnockae136's Articles Category:Ragnockae136 Articles Category:Ragnockae136's Protected Articles Category:Protected Articles Category:Protected Category:New Zealanders Category:NJPW Alumni Category:NJPW Category:NJPW Grand Slam Champions Category:NJPW Triple Crown Champions Category:ROH Category:ROH Alumni Category:ROH Champions Category:ROH Tag-Team Champions Category:ROH Television Champions Category:ROH Six-Man Tag-Team Champions Category:IWGP Champions Category:IWGP Category:IWGP World Heavyweight Champions Category:IWGP Junior Heavyweight Champions Category:NXT Category:NXT North American Champions Category:NXT Alumni Category:NXT North American Champion's Category:NXT Tag-Team Champions Category:WWE Category:AAA World Champions Category:AAA Alumni